


Wisdom Teeth Really Do Remove All the Wisdom

by SaltNPeppa



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gentleness, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Wisdom Teeth, its so cute trust me, post surgery, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltNPeppa/pseuds/SaltNPeppa
Summary: “Stay with me, Rick? Don’t-dont-dont go.” Morty sniffled, hot tears ready to pour at any given moment, his lips quivering in a threat.Rick almost said ‘no.’ Almost yanked his arm away and left his stupid, emotional, little sidekick alone. But the boy’s vulnerable state and unfiltered demands made Rick rethink his brashness. Morty felt safe and comforted with someone like Rick. The infamous, unfeeling asshole.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Wisdom Teeth Really Do Remove All the Wisdom

“Dad?” Beth asked, opening the door to the garage to see Rick hovered over some alien contraption, tightening one of its bolts with a screwdriver. 

Rick only gave her a small grunt of acknowledgement as he continued on his task, not stopping to look at her. 

“Morty had his wisdom teeth taken out. I need you to keep an eye on him. They need me to pick up a shift at the hospital.” Beth finished, glancing at the watch on her wrist momentarily.

“Sure whatever you — whatever sweetie.” Rick replied, waving his hand dismissively at his daughter. 

It was only after Rick heard the car leave the driveway did he lift his head, standing straighter as an audible pop from his back was heard. He took a quick swig from his flask, tucking it back neatly in the inner pocket of his lab coat.

Groaning at the inevitable confrontation, Rick made his way out of the garage and upstairs to Morty’s room. Pausing for a few seconds before pushing open the creaking door. Morty’s room was dim from the curtains being cast down, the body lying on his back.

“R-Rick?” Morty mumbled, his voice hoarse and broken.

“Hey Morty.” Rick said, nonchalant in his tone. His stood, awkwardly standing at the doorway.

“Rick..” Morty groaned again, lifting his head up an inch to look at Rick. His face was puffy and his eyes were delirious and wet with unshed tears. 

Rick groaned internally at how emotional Morty was going to be, recollecting memories from when Beth was younger and had her wisdom teeth taken out. He recalled how much she uncontrollably sobbed the entire way home. 

“Heyyy..champ.” Rick bit out, moving toward Morty and sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Do you love-love me?” Morty suddenly voiced, startling Rick more than he’d like to admit. When he paused in hesitance, his grandson’s unshed tears finally flooded his cheeks, a broken sob leaving him. Rick winced as he watched the bloodied, spit soaked gauze in Morty’s mouth shuffle. 

“Yeah, sure-sure Morty.” Rick relied quickly, his heart squeezing painfully at the sight of Morty’s unhiding tears. 

“You don’t. You love- you love Summer more than m-me.” Morty retorted, sobbing as the bloodied gauze in his mouth slipped out in a stream of drool down his chin.

Rick groaned, standing up to replace the gauze with a new one, found on his nightstand in a small bag. Rick mumbled for Morty to open his mouth, sliding the object in one corner of the boy’s mouth before wiping any excess drool on Morty’s shirt.

“Morty, on the contrary, I hate — both of you are shit.” He corrected, his tone slightly laced with humor in an attempt to lighten Morty’s mood.

Morty’s expression quickly transformed into a pained one, fresh tears once again streaming down his swollen face. His mumbles were muffled around the thick gauze nestled in each cheek, creating an added difficulty in understanding his emotional ranting.

“Y-y-you never take-take me seriously, Rick!” Morty’s voice rose in volume as he sat up, forcing Rick to reach out and press a firm hand on his grandson’s chest.

“Alright, shit, Morty,” Rick hissed in irritation, his attitude quickly dissipating when he saw Morty’s face contort in a brief moment of sadness. “We’ll-we’ll talk about this later, alright? Just..just go back to sleep before you embarrass yourself more than you already have.”

Much to Rick’s surprise, Morty gave a drunken nod, settling more comfortably in his bed. His eyelids dropped, exhaustion suddenly evident on his face. 

When Rick moved to stand, Morty’s hand sprung out and gripped around his grandpa’s slim wrist. Rick only gave a confused quirk of his brow. 

“Stay with me, Rick? Don’t-dont-dont go.” Morty sniffled, hot tears ready to pour at any given moment, his lips quivering in a threat. 

Rick almost said ‘no.’ Almost yanked his arm away and left his stupid, emotional, little sidekick alone. But the boy’s vulnerable state and unfiltered demands made Rick rethink his brashness. Morty felt safe and comforted with someone like  Rick.  The infamous, unfeeling asshole.

“Okay — alright little buddy,” Rick spoke, sitting closer to Morty this time. When the boy scooted to one side and patted the spot beside him without hesitance, Rick bit back a snicker. “I’m not letting this go when you have half your brain back.”

Rick settled down beside the boy, lying on his back and gazing up at the too-plain ceiling. The scientist already yearned to see the stars. When he glanced over at Morty, the kid’s eyelids had already closed, his arms resting atop his chest. Like this, his little sidekick looked like when Rick first held him in his arms as a baby. He quickly waved away the thought, refusing to recognize the joyful feelings the memory flourished in his chest.

“Love you Morty.” Rick voiced softly, before he could think.

“Love you too, Rick.” Morty replied without missing a beat, startling Rick. The little asshole had a small, puffy smile on his expression, his eyes remaining closed.

“What the fu— Shut the fuck up Morty, cheesy-cheesy punk ass.” Rick bit out, forced irritation laced in his voice. 

Morty gave a wordless squeeze to Rick’s arm, moving the small hand down to cup his grandpa’s refusing fist. With a hard swallow, Rick continued staring up at the ceiling, unmoving and stiff until he could count the exact seconds between each of Morty’s rhythmic breaths.

It was only until then that Rick moved his hand, unclenching his fist to properly hold Morty’s hand in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through this short fluffy fic! Leave a comment. 
> 
> Tumblr: SaltNPeppa


End file.
